


Cooking for Zelda!

by faerieeeeeeee



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Food, Gen, Lighthearted, Mute Link, Short & Sweet, Zelda - Freeform, i don’t know how to tag anything hELP, link - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-27
Updated: 2018-02-27
Packaged: 2019-03-24 21:36:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13819914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faerieeeeeeee/pseuds/faerieeeeeeee
Summary: The best way to someone’s heart is through the stomach, and that’s exactly how Link is going to let Zelda know how much he loves her!





	Cooking for Zelda!

**Author's Note:**

> I really just wanted a sweet and lighthearted fic because I’m physically made of, like, sugar and I cry over everything. This fic goes out to whoever it was on the LOZ Amino that suggested a fic with Link cooking for Zelda. Like seriously, thanks man I really like this one.

Link really wanted to get to know Zelda more, he really did. He had very few, precious memories of her gained from his time traveling and saving Hyrule, but they had been so close in the past. He felt almost guilty that he barely knew her now. But since the threat of the Calamity was gone, and Hyrule was becoming more peaceful by the day, he decided to make up for all of that. He would make Zelda his best friend the only way he knew how- cooking!

In between fighting monsters and getting his ass handed to him by trying to scale cliffs (if that stupid Faron dragon shocked him one more time for getting too close, he was going to lose it), cooking had been one of the things that kept Link sane. Really, he would probably be off living in the woods right now, setting fire to things and being wild, but you don’t get good food in the wild. There’s no cooking pots out there. He decided he would make Zelda something delicious, and it would help the two of them get to know each other better. They could be friends! True, he wasn’t exactly sure if they were friends before, he couldn’t remember, but if they weren’t gonna be now then he would throw himself into Lake Hylia.

Link peered through the crusty, dirty window of his house and found Zelda napping in his bed. The castle was certainly in no position to support living things now, so Link suggested that Zelda come live with him until she found someplace better. She traveled around a bit, trying to get used to Hyrule after 100 years, but she often stayed with him. She was actually quite adorable once she started shedding the stress of the Calamity, with her wide green eyes and the way she liked to question things. She questioned lots of things she didn’t understand, and considering she was fending off Ganon for 100 years, she really didn’t understand a LOT about the way Hyrule worked now.

She was so cute when she slept. Peaceful, really.

Once Link assured himself that she was fast asleep and not going to budge, he began looking through his stash of ingredients. What did Zelda like to eat? Fruitcake. She loved fruitcake. But was it something that would dazzle her? No, Link shook his head. She loved fruitcake, but she knew fruitcake. It wasn’t something that would bring the two closer together, Link thought. No, Link should make her something that he liked. That way, she could taste something new. Something exciting, fresh, sexy. Maybe not sexy. Nonetheless, Link scoured his brain for what his favorite food was. It was times like these when he really wished he had a recipe book on him. Why didn’t he have a recipe book on him? That’s stupid.

Maybe he could make her a rice curry bowl? Those were good. Especially with some Goron spice on them, really adds a punch. Or some wildberry crepes? He knew she liked fruit, so she would totally like those! But nah, it wasn’t enough. He sat by the cooking pot in front of his house until the best idea hit him like a sneaking Lizalfos. A creamy heart soup! Honestly, it was so genius, he wondered why he hadn’t thought of it before! Soups are easy to eat and make you feel warm and fuzzy inside, and with the little heart-shaped radish, not only would it heal her, but it would show her how much he loved her and wanted to be her closest friend again! He grinned widely and wildly. Link and Zelda were gonna be best friends~!

He raided through his inventory, looking for the ingredients. A hearty radish, a hydromelon, a voltfruit, and some fresh and tasty milk. He carried them all over to his pot and got to work, lighting the pot, cutting up the fruits and vegetables, tossing them in, and pouring the milk. He would occasionally stir it with his trusty soup ladle (and what a fine weapon that soup ladle was), making sure that it was absolutely delicious for when his sleeping princess awoke. It smelled homey, hearty, like being out in a cold, merciless thunderstorm and coming home to a warm fire and big, thick, soft blankets, and tasty, savory soup. That never really happened to him, of course. He would have had to go through all the work of starting the fire and cooking the food, and the few blankets he did own were thin and let plenty of cold air pass through. But he imagined that a scenario like that would’ve been absolutely delightful.

“Link? What are you doing out here?” called Zelda’s sleepy voice from the doorway. She rubbed her eyes and stretched, a tiny squeak escaping her lips. Link beamed and motioned her to come closer. She walked up to him and he thrusted a bowl of the soup into her hands. She squeaked again, the bowl burning her hands, and quickly set it on the grass.

“Did you… make that for me?”

Link nodded eagerly. Zelda looked wide-eyed at the bowl in front of her. He didn’t have to go through this trouble, when he had already housed her and let her sleep in his bed saved the world and saved her…

“Link…” she sighed. “You didn’t have to do that for me. You’ve done enough already.”

Link crossed his arms and glared at her until she giggled and succumbed to his sky blue eyes. “Okay, okay, relax, I’ll eat it!” She giggled again. “I don’t suppose you have a spoon on you?” Link shook his head, and she resigned herself to drinking straight from the bowl. She took a small sip and froze.

Link tilted his head, suggesting _“what’s wrong?”_ to his friend. Zelda looked down at the bowl, and Link’s heart began to race.

_She hates it. She thinks I’m a bad cook. She’s not gonna be friends with me if I serve her bad food are you kidding me why did I even try-_

“Link…”

He nodded his head slowly. _Yes…?_

“I… I love it.”

_!!!_

“I don’t think I’ve ever really had anything so… homemade before. It’s good. And savory! You’re quite the chef!”

Link’s heart raced even faster, blood rushing to his sunburnt face. _She liked it! She thinks I’m a good chef!_ If he had a tail right now, it would be wagging like a new puppy; his mind was racing like one anyways. _We could totally be friends! We are friends! She’s my friend! She’s my best friend! I love her!_

“Are… you crying?” 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and criticism are appreciated, I want to know what you think so I can improve myself as a writer! Thanks : )


End file.
